O melhor Natal é ao seu lado
by Hannon Moon
Summary: Este deveria ser o primeiro Natal feliz de Trowa. Mas, será que tudo estava realmente perdido?Yaoi, Trowa e Quatre, Heero e Duo, Treize e Wufei. Fluffly, oneshot. Fic de Natal!


_**O melhor Natal é ao seu lado**_

A manhã, a despeito da época do ano, nascera clara, com um sol amarelado e um céu azul claro de dar gosto. O dia parecia perfeito para que os mais friorentos se animassem e saíssem para se divertir.

Entretanto, na casa onde os 5 jovens pilotos gundans estavam hospedados, toda a empolgação de alguns foi por àgua à baixo com a chegada de uma não tão incomum presença. Quer dizer, o problema não residia no fato de a amiga ter ido visitá-los, ma sim na cara que ela fazia. Ali tinha coisa...

- Aceita um chá, senhorita Relena? – Quatre lhe sorriu, entregando-lhe a xícara com a bebida.

- Obrigada, Quatre, mas é só "Relena". – a loira sorriu, ajeitando-se no sofá. Ao seu redor estavam cinco adolescentes curiosos – Bem, creio que devo anuncia o motivo de minha visita.

Sorveu outro gole de sua bebida e, após ver os garotos anuindo, revelou:

- É o seguinte, amigos, a instituição do vovô realizará uma espécie de comemoração natalina amanhã, que é dia de Natal. Nós pensamos em uma apresentação de teatro e...bem, a idéia central é que vocês fossem os atores.

Então uma aura de silêncio cobriu o local, nenhum dos pilotos havia entendido aquela proposta. Heero tomou a iniciativa:

- Como assim, Relena? Por que "nós" deveríamos participar dessa peça?

- É que essa "festa'é dedicada a crianças órfãs que estão hospitalizadas. Nós achamos que elas se animariam se pudessem conhecer os famosos pilotos gundam, os heróis do nosso tempo. Além do mais, ao término da peça seriam distribuídos brinquedos à elas por vocês.

Ela olhou novamente os amigos, eles pareciam tocados com a idéia. Assim, a loira lançou a cartada final:

- Talvez a presença de vocês sirva-lhes para lhes trazer esperanças... como vocês já trouxeram para este mundo uma vez.

Realmente dera certo, pois Duo já se manifestava na sala:

- Ok, Re-chan, mas vai parando com a babação ou o meu ego vai parar lá em cima. – o americano brincou, mas sabia muito bem o que era aquilo, a tristeza daquelas crianças, por isso, se pudesse alegrá-las o mínimo que fosse, não perderia a oportunidade.

- O seu ego "vive lá em cima", Duo. – proferiu Wufei, com seu típico ar sério. Todavia, seu coração já estava amolecido com tanto amor e carinho que recebera de Treize e de seus amigos, e isso fez com que ele topasse participar dessa – Eu aceito, mas não quero passar nenhum ridículo.

Relena sorriu diplomática. Só ela sabia o que estava reservado para cada um...

Heero apenas acenou com a cabeça: se Duo ia, então ele estaria lá também. ao seu lado.

- Eu... – Quatre levou uma mão ao peito, comovido – Se essa apresentação puder amenizar o sofrimento dessas crianças, nem que por uma única noite, eu gostaria muito de ser de alguma serventia.

Os dois loirinhos trocaram olhares doces antes de voltarem à postura inicial. "Por Quatre.", Trowa pensou, confirmando a sua presença.

- Ótimo, fico grata. – Relena se levantou, sorridente – Espero por vocês daqui a duas horas neste local. – ela retirou um papelzinho dobrado em quatro do bolso e o entregou a Heero – Vocês precisam ensaiar, afinal.

OoOoO

Duas horas depois estavam eles no palco do teatro onde a peça seria exibida. Como Quatre tivera de sair para resolver umas pendências logo após a saída da amiga da casa dos garotos, Trowa não tivera tempo de conversar algo com o loirinho, que estava entalado em sua garganta. E agora também não o teria, posto que Relena e um diretor de teatro que os auxiliaria com a apresentação estavam prestes a começar com a distribuição das personagens.

- Bem, primeiro a personagem principal, o Papai Noel. – anunciou a menina.

- Ahh!!! Peraí!! Eu quero ser o velhote, sempre quis! – Duo avisou, empolgado.

Relena o mirou demoradamente, para então voltar os olhos à folha em que estavam anotados as personagens do espetáculo, em suas mãos. Pareceu consentir, declarando arrastadamente:

- Ok, Duo, mas, sendo assim, só resta uma opção de quem fará a Mamãe Noel...

Cinco pares de olhos voltaram-se para um inocente Quatre, que ainda não percebera o que Relena quisera dizer. É, bem, com todos o encarando assim, ele acabou entendendo. Corando, abaixou levemente a cabeça:

- Ah... Eu...É...

- Hehehe! – o trançado se pôs a rir, dando leves tapinhas no ombro de Quatre – É, amigo, por que não aproveitamos e temos um filho? Afinal, você é uma "mamãe", certo?

O loirinho caiu terrivelmente na provocação de Duo, ficando ainda mais vermelho.

- Pare de perturbá-lo, Duo. – Heero cobrou.

No fundo, Quatre acabou não se incomodando tanto em ser a Mamãe Noel, aliás, todos os amigos acharam que ele seria uma graciosa esposa de Papai Noel.

- Ahem... Continuando. – a loira prosseguiu – Wufei, eu pensei em você ocupando o cargo de Duende...

- Que??! E por que é que EU tenho que ser o duende?? – esbravejou um irritadiço chinês.

Relena se aproximou dele, cochichando sem eu ouvido. Ao se afastar, Wufei já se pronunciava:

- Eu serei o duende.

Heero e Trowa estranharam imediatamente: se ele aceitara o papel, é porque coisa boa não vinha por aí. E não veio mesmo, pois os papéis que sobraram eram...

- Hehe, sim. Agora, Trowa, Heero, creio que vocês terão de ser as renas...

"Re...nas?", pensaram os dois, enquanto a garota os encarava com um sorriso travesso.

- Rena? Buahahaha!!! – e o americano caiu na risada – Veja só, Hee-chan, parece que você será o meu "condutor", hehehe!!!! (1)

- Ora, Duo! – Relena protestou – Não é hora para namorico. Esqueceu-se que Treize está viajando? – lembrou, referindo-se ao fato de o chinês ter de passar o Natal afastado de seu amor.

Mas o sublinarmente mencionado se revoltou:

- E quem disse que eu preciso do Treize para sobreviver??!

- Wu-chan, não precisa bancar o forte. Nós cabemos que você sente falta dele.

- Que mané sento o que, Duo!!

E, ao passo que mais um bate-boca rolava entre aqueles dois, o adolescente japonês ia se relembrando do porquê de ter concordado com tudo tão facilmente. O "Soldado Perfeito" jamais participaria disso, mas esse era um termo que ele queria esquecer. Não queria mais ser o Soldado Perfeito, e Duo o ajudava trazendo-lhe um pouquinho de felicidade a cada instante. E ele queria retribuir-lhe tamanha dedicação; sabia do triste passado d seu amante e do quanto ele ficaria feliz com aquela "festa" para as crianças, por isso, se isso alegraria a Duo, ele anuiria com tudo de bom grado.

Quatre soltou uma delicada risadinha perante a cena, cobrindo a boca rosada com sua mão branquinha e suave. Porém, Trowa, que o encarava firme, cerrou os olhos em sua direção, dizendo com certa rispidez e dureza:

- Não é motivo para rir, Quatre.

A expressão de Quatre se congelou diante da atitude inesperada de seu namorado. Ele sentiu uma pontada em sue coração, pro que ele lhe falara assim? Os outros se voltaram para o casal, surpresos.

- Tro... Trowa, você não gostou de sua personagem? – o pequeno arriscou, inseguro.

- Se eu 1não gostei de ser a rena", Quatre? – a fala saiu entre dura, novamente, e irônica. O moreno lançou um último olhar irritado e deixou o palco, indo para perto dos camarins.

Quatre, meio abobalhado com o ocorrido, mirou os amigos com um brilho um tanto quanto abalado, como se pedisse desculpas. Mas os garotos eram compreensivos:

- Sem problemas, Quat. Vai lá atrás dele. – Duo sugeriu.

- Hm, certo! – e foi atrás de seu moreno.

Ao encontrá-lo, não conseguiu manter-se forte e acabou aproximando-se lentamente.

- Trow, hm, o que foi? Por que está assim?

- E você ainda me pergunta...? – o tom bravo não estava mais tão presente, embora ainda residisse ali, pois fora parcialmente trocado por um mais decepcionado.

- Ah... – o menor balançou a cabeça, claramente angustiado – Trowa, eu sinto muito por te forçar a participar dessa peça! Se não quiser fazê-la... Então, tudo bem, não a faça, por favor. Eu... Não ficarei chateado.

- Quatre, nós já tínhamos outros planos para amanhã... Você sabia disso. – acusou.

Um estalo veio à mente do loirinho; "Oh!! Eu... Eu aceitei o pedido de Relena sem sequer ter consultado a Trowa...". Fechou os olhos azuis, pesaroso, para reabri-los em seguida:

- Trowa, eu sinto muito, muito mesmo. – e avançou ao namorado, segurando-lhe as mãos entre as suas; porém, as mãos maiores permaneceram indiferentes às suas pequenas e macias – Eu não queria te magoar, mesmo. E eu sinto muito por isso. Eu te amo demais, só que... Bem, eu gostaria de poder divertir essas crianças...

- Pois bem, Quatre, vá diverti-las. – seus traços estavam duros, quase frios, bem como sua voz – Eu não te deixarei só, mas não me peça para ficar feliz com isso.

E, olhando-o por cima, soltou-lhe as mãos, voltando ao palco. Quatre ficou parado alguns segundos em sue lugar, estático. Quatre pensou com todo o seu coração, uma mão sob o peito. De fato, quantos Natais felizes Trowa tivera? Pelo que conhecia do passado de sue koi, não deveriam ter sido muitos. Talvez o moreno visse nessa oportunidade a chance de passarem um bom Natal, junto de si. Se fosse realmente assim, então ele arruinara com os sonhos do namorado. "Droga, como eu sou estúpido!", repreendeu-se, sentindo-se mal pelo acontecido.

OoOoO

Terminaram o ensaio relativamente tarde, ainda mais porque haviam gasto o resto da manhã para tirar as medidas para as fantasias – elas, na verdade, já estavam semi-prontas, apenas precisavam de um ajuste aqui, soltar uma barra ali, etc.

Quatre estava meio calado, à porta do banheiro que acabara de usar; Trowa o esperava à saída do teatro, coisa que não era de seu feitio, pois o moreno não costumava deixá-lo só sem mal lhe dirigir a palavra, como o fazia agora.

No que Heero e Duo passavam por ele, o trançado apoiou uma mão em seu ombro, querendo lhe passar algum ânimo.

- Ei, Quat, as crianças já ficarão assustadas o suficiente com uma certa rena mal-encarada de olhos verdes, você ainda quer que elas fiquem com pena de uma linda Mamãe Noel tristonha?

O loirinho deixou um risinho doce escapar, bem como o amigo. Sorriu-lhe, agradecido:

- Obrigado, Duo, e desculpe pela preocupação.

- Que é isso, loirinho! – e fez um cafuné nos fios sedosos do menino – Melhore essa carinha, sim? Logo vocês se acertam.

Quatre trocou um sorriso com ele. Que aquelas palavras se cumprissem...

OoOoO

Após as suaves batidinhas, Quatre adentrou o quarto, fechando a porta cuidadosamente. Caminhou até a cama aonde seu namorado estava recostado, lendo um livro. Sentou-se ao seu lado, pondo a bandeja com o prato sobre seu colo.

- Trowa, você não foi jantar, então eu lhe trouxe a comida. – ofereceu; sentira, e muito, a falta de seu moreno à mesa.

- Obrigado.

Trowa jantou aquela comida gostosa em silêncio e, quando voltou ao seu livro, puxou o loiro para debaixo de seu abraço. Ainda sim, ele continuava ligeiramente "distante", emburrado com Quatre.

O árabe sofria, queria se entender com o koi, mas sentia que, mesmo que tentasse desculpar-se, Trowa não o ouviria. Respirou fundo, tentando acalmar seu coraçãozinho dolorido e rezando para que tudo se ajeitasse o mais breve possível.

OoOoO

No dia seguinte os garotos, ensaiaram novamente suas atuações até decorarem tudo direitinho. E agora já estavam vestidos com os trajes da peça, só esperando para irem ao palco.

Desse modo, ao sinal do diretor, o espetáculo começou. Duo e Quatre eram os primeiros a entrar, e rapidamente se emocionaram ao encontrarem o teatro lotado de criancinhas com olhinhos brilhantes. Era realmente muito bom levar-lhes um pouquinho de alegria por alguns momentos.

- Eiiii!!! Esse Papai Noel não tem barba! – gritou um menininho da platéia.

- Ô, baixinho! E você acha que Noel já nasceu velhinho? – Duo rebateu, divertido – Esse Noel aqui está vivendo sua juventude ainda, junto dessa adorável Mamãe Noel. – enlaçou um rubro Quatre pela cintura, trazendo-o para perto de si.

- Fiufiu! Que "mamãe" gatinha! – galanteou outro pequeno.

- Hehe! Pois é, eu sou sortudo de ter essa "mamãe" pra mim, não é?

O americano ria, que criançada esperta a de hoje em dia! Porém, ele tinha de concordar, Quatre estava lindo como sua "esposa". Ao contrário das típicas fantasias da época, ambos estavam caracterizados como os jovens que eram, sem barba ou barrigona, até porque a peça seria uma comédia. Quatre estava com um aplique loiro que terminava em uma longa trança e vestia um justo e elegante vestido vermelho – com direito até a falsos seios – que caía com classe por seu corpo aristocrático, pequeno e estreito.

- Mas, agora, vamos deixar de conversa mole porque eu tenho uma história muito divertida pra contar, tá certo? – Duo engatou, pronto para começar com a atuação.

Assim, diante dos pedidos agitados das crianças para que ele a contasse, sim, o show começou a se desenrolar.

OoOoO

Como o combinado, após o término da apresentação, os cinco foram distribuir os brinquedos. Depois, eles foram retirar as fantasias.

Trowa, no entanto, estava mais preocupado em conversar com um certo loirinho. Como havia sido tolo... Pensara em si mesmo, ao ter seus planos para o Natal com Quatre arruinados; pensara no quão frustrado ficara, chateado, pois este deveria ser seu primeiro Natal feliz, e queria que o dia fosse especial. Contudo, ao ver os risos genuínos daquelas crianças, a felicidade ao receberem seus presentes e até o choro incontido de algumas delas, finalmente percebeu que ele não era o único a querer um Natal feliz, que ele tinha saúde, alguém a quem amava muito e até grandes amigos... E que não precisava de um único dia para saber que era feliz; não, ele já era muito feliz, e seria um grande egoísmo não compartilhar dessa alegria com aqueles pequenos.

Finalmente entendia os motivos de Quatre. Quatre... coitado, fizera-o sofrer por pura infantilidade sua. Já estava na hora de corrigir seus erros.

Todavia, ao entrarem no camarim, quando se preparava para se acertar com o menorzinho, um empolgado americano sem querer derrubou um vaso que estava sobre um tocador, espatifando-o em vários pedacinhos.

- Tinha que ser. – ironizou Wufei, olhando torto para Duo.

-...!! Cuidado para não se machucarem! Eu vou pegar uma vassoura. – declarou o loiro, prestativo como sempre, já saindo do cômodo e indo à caça de uma vassoura.

O moreno, não agüentando mais esperar para se confessar a Quatre, aproveitou para ir atrás dele. Quatre foi ao almoxarifado, ao passo que Trowa entrava logo em seguida.

- Quatre, precisamos conversar.

O menor sentiu-se gelar, será que havia feito algo de errado novamente? E, mesmo achando que iria irritar seu namorado, era perigoso parar para "conversar" sobre seus problemas enquanto seus amigos poderiam se machucar com os cacos do vaso.

- Erm... Desculpe, Trowa, mas eu preciso levar a vassoura pra...

- Quatre! – Trowa o puxou pelo braço, virando-o para si. O menino o encarou, surpreso – Deixe-me falar, Quatre.

Com isso, o árabe não teve forças para contradizê-lo.

- Tudo bem...

Trowa respirou fundo, desabafando:

- Quatre, sinto por ter sido tão egoísta... Pensei só em mim e acabei me esquecendo que outras pessoas precisam muito mais que esse dia lhes seja feliz do que eu. E, acima de tudo, esqueci-me de que já sou muito, muito feliz e que poder estar ao seu lado torna todos os meus dias especiais. Aonde quer que eu passe esta noite, e como quer que a passe, se você estiver ao meu lado, ela já será maravilhosa. Meu anjo, por favor, me perdoe.

O loirinho tinha os olhos úmidos e, sem hesitar, jogou-se contra o peito do maior, que o abraçou ternamente, deitando sua cabeça sobre a loira. Os fios macios de Quatre acariciavam seu queixo pontudo. Realmente fora um bobo, jogando de lado a coisa mais preciosa em sua vida, seu pequeno árabe.

- Trowa, eu te amo tanto! Por favor, me perdoe por eu também ter sido um egoísta!

Trowa sorriu, doce, apertando-o melhor entre seus braços:

- Claro, anjinho. Eu nem conseguiria ficar bravo com você por muito tempo mesmo...

Quatre riu, envolvendo o corpo maior com ainda mais carinho. Agora sentia-se livre de certos pesos que carregara durante os dois últimos dias; não queria continuar imaginando que destruiria com sonhos da pessoa a quem jurara sempre fazer feliz. Ficava contente por tudo ter se arrumado, e por nenhum dos dois lados sair ferido, no fim.

- Mas... Estou emocionado com sua declaração! – confessou, todo meigo, com as bochechas rosadas – Bem, nós ainda podemos ceiar junto com nossos amigos, trocar presentes... passar este Natal bem grudadinhos... Que tal? Assim, realizaríamos os desejos de ambos para este dia. – propôs, sorrindo e erguendo o olhar para o belo moreno.

Trowa também sorriu, um brilho gentil em sue olhar:

- Achei a idéia perfeita. – concordou, sua voz típica e naturalmente sedutora.

- Hihihi! Nesse caso, é melhor levarmos essa vassoura para o camarim de vez.

OoOoO

Livre o chão dos cacos, os meninos se trocaram, vestindo suas roupas normais e, mal terminado de fazê-lo, Relena bateu à porta. Ao ser recepcionada por eles, falou-lhes o que queria:

- Obrigada por tudo, meus amigos. Vocês fizeram um bem sem tamanho hoje. – ela estava deveras grata por aquela noite, alegrar quem precisa de alegria era muito gratificante..

Todos sorriram, satisfeitos. Não podiam fazer tudo pelos outros, mas que ao menos fossem bem sucedidos no que fizessem.

Então, para a surpresa dos presentes, uma figura surgiu parada ao batente da porta:

- Foi uma bela peça. – Treize sorriu lascivo, mirando o garoto chinês.

- O que...? Eu pensei que você... – essa Wufei não entendia. Treize não estava viajando a negócios?

- Bem, eu dei uma adiantada nos assuntos da viagem e voltei mais cedo. E a senhorita Relena me informou pelo telefone sobre esta peça... que bom que cheguei a tempo de assiti-la. – piscou um sorriso galanteador para o namorado, enquanto esclarecia a situação – Não queria deixar um certo alguém sozinho nesta noite.

- Êêê!!! Assim que se fala, Treize!! – riu Duo, no que o chinês ia ficando escarlate – Agora, sem mais delongas, vamos logo pra festa comemorar o Natal todo mundo junto!! Ceia, ai vamos nós!!

Risos escaparam, enquanto os sete jovens se dirigiam para fora do camarim e, posteriormente, do teatro. Aquela seria uma noite especial, pois estariam em paz, ao lado de pessoas queridas. Talvez o futuro lhes reservasse muitas surpresas, mas o que realmente importava agora era poder sorrir ao lado de quem lhes era importante.

A mão delgada de Trowa procurou pela tímida e macia do loirinho, enroscando-se ali. Um olhou para o outro, trocando um sorriso cheio de cumplicidade, esperança e amor. Então voltaram a olhar para frente, seguindo o caminho que todos agira traçavam.

OoOoO

Fim

OoOoO

Olááá!!!! n-n

Gente, sei que tem fic prometida pra outras pessoas, e que eu ainda não escrevi, mas não se magoem: só escrevi esta daki pra essas duas moças (agora que to sem pc) pq ela concordaram que naum tinha problema de ela ser meio bobinha e curta.

Tive muito pressa pra escreve-la (e ainda tenho nn"), então tive de cortar mts, mts, mtsssssssss cenas, trechos, falas, etc. Umas das que mais me doeu foi, qnd o Trow e Quat discutiam no palco, no original, o que sucederia era que o Duo os empurraria para se acertarem "lá fora", e aproveitava pra dar uma passadela de mão no poposinho do Quat!XD Huhuhu!!! Aiai... E, sobre eles terem religiões diferentes... dane-se! n-n Heheh, mas tbm tive meus motivos sobre isto...

Bem, agora, querida Larys-chan (pessoa mais fanática por 3 versus 4 que já conheci , rsrs /o/) e Paula-chan (auto-proclamada minha "fã número 1" , rsrs n-n/) essa fic foi feita pensando em vocês. Sei que ela não ficou lá muito coisa, sorry!!!! T-T Mas eu me esforcei ao máximo pra sair algo melhoradinho. Espero que, de algum jeito, tneha lhes agradado nem que um poukinhu só. De qualquer jeito, adoro vocês e lhes desejo um feliz Natal e um ótimo 2007! E muito obrigada por tudo, queridinhas, viu? n-n Obrigada!!!

Ahh, espero que não se importem, mas tbm gostaria de deicar essa fic a outras pessoas que me foram muito importantes esse ano... à todos vocês, meu humilde presente/o/ E, em especial, à Yellow Momo-chan, a quem ainda devo um (grande) email e que eu é uma excelente ficwriter e pessoa legal.. nn (íí, viu, vuxê vai ter que "se entender" com a Paula , rsrs!)

Obrigada tbm à Nan-chan, que atendeu ao meu desesperado pedido para betar a fic.

Vlw a todos, grands bjus e... gostando da fic, comente-a! n-n

Feliz Natal, povo, Feliz ano-novo!!!

Bjus,

Pime-chan

24/12/06


End file.
